Rey y Reina del cachondeo
by Silian Moore
Summary: En Navidad, Draco Malfoy ha tenido la genial idea de hacer un concurso entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Pero, claro está, Hermione no quiere presentarse, lo considera una estupidez ¿Conseguirá Draco Malfoy que esto cambie? Dramione
1. Rey del Sexo, Reina de la Sensualidad

¡Hola hola hola hola!

Ya estoy aquí otra vez. Parezco una fábrica de one-shots XD.

Aprovechando que se ha acabado el primer trimestre (todo aprobado) y que llegan las vacas, esta es una forma de celebrarlo con vosotras ;)

Porque en Hogwarts también se celebra la Navidad. Y en este caso, de formas muy raras. Como la que ha tenido Draco Malfoy, de inventarse un concurso de Rey y Reina de la fiesta, o más bien dicho, Rey del Sexo y Reina de la Sensualidad ( es que en un campamento hicimos ese concurso, y me moló un huevo XD Quedé sexta de diez… :D)

La historia no acaba aquí, sino que serán dos capítulos, tres a lo sumo. Pero me hacía ilusión dejar el primero ya

Os dejo…

* * *

**Rey y Reina del ca****chondeo**

Nadie se podría haber imaginado que los chillidos de cierta castaña de Gryffindor llegaran tan lejos. Pero, cuando alguien sacaba de sus casillas a Hermione Granger, nadie podía hacerle razonar.

- ¡Harry! Eso es una estupidez. A ver si eres capaz de entenderlo – Replicó ella por octava vez.

- Hermione, vamos, ablándate por una vez en tu vida – Hermione rodó los ojos cansada.

- Te lo voy a repetir por última vez Harry James Potter. ¡No! Repito: no voy a entrar en ese juego – dijo Hermione muy enfadada. Harry, sin embargo, no dejó de insistir.

- Por Merlín Hermione. No te estoy pidiendo que suspendas un examen o que espíes los problemas amorosos de Snape…

- ¡Harry, por favor! – musitó Hermione tapándole la boca con una mano.

- Es verdad Hermione. Estamos en Navidad, podrías dejarte convencer aunque sólo fuera una vez – dijo Harry ya molesto. Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos un instante para poder razonar. Pero, de pronto, golpeó la mesa con ambas manos.

- ¡No, no y no! No Harry, y ese no es para todas las preguntas que me hagas a partir de ahora. Y además, me tendrías que estar agradecida: como prefecta que soy, uno de mis principales deberes es cuidar de los alumnos de esta escuela y si la situación lo requiere, como es este caso, prohibir cualquier tipo de… exhibición o coloquio que no esté programado por algún profesor – dijo de carrerilla. Cuando alzó la vista, media biblioteca le estaba mirando, y sus mejillas se coloraron al instante. Hasta Madame Pince le miró con cara de insatisfacción.

- Hermione, escucha. No es ningún tipo de exhibición. Es solo un concurso.

- Y qué concurso… - le cortó.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en poner tu nombre en una lista? – preguntó Harry de nuevo.

- No se Harry. Que te critiquen, que te molesten, que te señalen, que te influya psicológicamente. Nada Harry, no hay nada de malo – apuntó irónicamente Hermione sonriendo.

- Pero es una chiquillada. Hasta Luna se ha apuntado. Y Ginny – Hermione le miró fijamente. Si sus oídos no le habían fallado, Harry había dicho Luna. ¿Desde cuándo Luna se apuntaba a algo que pudiera herirla más socialmente?

- ¿Ah sí? – murmuró.

- Sí, y si la lista está correcta – entonces Harry sacó un largo papel del bolsillo de su túnica y la observó de arriba abajo – eres la única chica de Gryffindor de cursos altos que no se ha apuntado.

Hermione se recostó en su silla intentando pensar y analizar la situación. Pero le parecía que era un juego estúpido. Y encima saldría mal parada. ¿Quién desaprovecharía esa situación para insultar a la empollona de Hermione Granger? No sabía a qué estúpido estudiante desvergonzado y engreído se le había ocurrido la genial idea de hacer un concurso para saber quien era el más y la más guapa del colegio. O como decían las bases del concurso, quien era el Rey del Sexo y la Reina de la Sensualidad. Era realmente ilógico y sin sentido. No sabía cómo Luna se había apuntado. "Espera un momento" pensó de repente "Estúpido, desvergonzado, engreído,… ¡Encaja perfectamente con la definición de Malfoy! "

- ¿Ha sido Malfoy verdad? – preguntó mordaz.

- ¿Y qué importa quien se lo haya inventado? – respondió Harry de los nervios. Para entonces, Hermione ya había recogido sus pertenencias y las había guardado en la mochila de piel, obsequio anticipado de sus padres por Navidad.

- Pues importa, Harry. Tú deberías saberlo – Y sin decir ni una palabra más, fue hacia la mesa de Madame Pince y dejó los libros que había estado utilizando hasta que Harry le abasallara con el absurdo juego. Sí, eso era, un juego absurdo.

Caminó por lo pasillos de la escuela mostrando orgullosamente su insignia de prefecta. Miró por las ventanas y vio como la nieve caía despacio y con dulzura sobre los campos de Hogwarts. Pero algo tenía que jorobar la situación.

Al girarse vio cómo en las paredes del pasillo, dos gemelos bastante conocidos estaban colgando pósters o más bien carteles informativos. Si esa información fuera de importancia, no pasaría nada. Pero ya estaban sacando otra vez de las casillas a Hermione.

Con muy mal genio fue directa hacia Fred o George (todavía no sabía distinguirlos) y le zarandeó el brazo.

- ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? – preguntó alzando una ceja. Entonces Fred escondió los panfletos que le quedaban e intentó que Hermione no viera el contenido de estos – George, no te esmeres, ya se de qué van.

- Em… Hermione, es Fred.

- ¡Me da igual quien sea! Sabéis perfectamente que lo que estáis haciendo está prohibido. – arremetió furiosa contra los gemelos.

- Solo es información… - dijo George inocentemente.

- ¿Te parece información colgar carteles que pongan Rey del Sexo o Reina de la Sensualidad por los pasillos del castillos¿No habéis pensado en los niños de primero?

- Eh, que los niños de primero están más creciditos de lo que piensas¿a que sí Fred? – Este asintió – Mira Herminoe, el otro día…

- Por la noche, a eso de las…

- ¿Once? Había un chaval que...

- ¡Me importa un pimiento lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer! – Exclamó furiosa, y con un volteo de la varita, desaparecieron todos los carteles del pasillo.

- Joder Hermione, le quitas la emoción a todo…

- ¿Has visto? Por algo me llaman Hermione – dijo cruelmente. Los gemelos, resignados, desaparecieron cuanto antes de la vista de Hermione, y ella lo agradeció enormemente. Desde luego, ese no era su mejor día.

Suspirando más de lo normal, y habiendo escuchado las campanadas que anunciaban la comida, se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor.

Pero el trayecto se le complicó más de la cuenta. Sobre todo, porque alguien le paró a mitad del pasillo.

- ¡Eh Granger!

Hermione se giró molesta al reconocer el dueño de aquella voz. Nada bueno podía proceder de Draco Malfoy.

- Para una vez que los Weasley y yo nos entendíamos, podías haber dejado que el sueño durara un poco más ¿no? – escupió Draco Malfoy sobre ella.

- ¿Perdona? – preguntó ironizando.

- Si no te gusta el concurso, no es mi culpa ¿sabes? No se puede esperar mucho más de una rata de biblioteca. Así que mantente al margen – Hermione alzó una ceja. Draco Malfoy le miró con odio.

- Mira Malfoy, te lo explicaré con claridad para que puedas entenderlo – pero antes de que el rubio pudiera replicar, Hermione ya estaba hablando otra vez – Ves ¿esto? – preguntó alzando la solapa de su túnica y mostrando la insignia de prefecta – Si sabes leer, poner prefecta: p-r-e-f-e-c-t-a. Y es mi deber hacer que nada de lo que tú, señorito Don perfecto, estás planeando tenga futuro. Así que vuelve a tu castillo de knuts y déjame tranquila.

- Tranquilita Granger, baja los humos. ¿Que no te quieres presentar? De acuerdo, pero deja que la gente disfrute – dijo Malfoy caldeado. Nadie, ni mucho menos una sangre sucia, le iba a dejar con el rabo entre las piernas.

- Por Merlín, Malfoy, no me hagas reír. Tú y yo sabemos que el concurso está hecho para que ganes tú, y así poder alzarte un poquito más sobre el resto de la gente. Rey del sexo, por favor… - musitó sin creérselo. Continuó su camino por el largo pasillo, dejando atrás a un Draco Malfoy cabreado. Pero le daba igual. No sentía ni un pellizco de pena.

- ¡Granger! – exclamó de nuevo el rubio.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – preguntó gritando como una loca.

Entonces Draco empezó a andar hacia ella con ese aire de superioridad que ponía de los nervios a Hermione. Hacía que los segundos se hicieran minutos, sobre todo porque no hacía otra cosa que rascarse el mentón a la vez que caminaba.

- Ya sé por qué no te quieres presentar – Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Ah sí? A ver, sorpréndeme.

- Tienes miedo a que nadie te vote y a quedar como una perdedora¿no es cierto? – Por ese instante, Hermione ya se había ruborizado – Te da pánico que descubran que no sabes hacer algo, o que no puedas ganar algo. Pero Granger, admítelo, no eres perfecta.

- Ni en tus sueños Malfoy.

- Muy bien Granger, todo el mundo lo sabrá. Todo Hogwarts se enterará de que la "perfecta prefecta" no se ha presentado por miedo a perder. Pansy ocupará el lugar de Reina de la Sensualidad, no te preocupes.

Hermione dudó entre pegarle una hostia directamente o dejarle estéril para toda su vida.

Pero no hizo nada, y con el orgullo por los suelos y con una muy mala leche, dejó a Draco Malfoy disfrutando de su minuto de gloria.

Porque Hermione Granger se encargaría de que sólo fuera un minuto.

Entró al Gran Comedor abriendo las puertas de par en par y tuvo la impresión de que todos los estudiantes se habían girado para mirarla. Pues que le vieran, después de lo que iba a hacer, Hermione Granger iba a estar hasta en la sopa.

Vio una cabellera negra, la que estaba buscando, al final de la mesa de Gryffindor. Anduvo hasta quedar frente Harry, y con un golpe brusco, le apartó el Profeta que estaba leyendo, arrugándolo y dejándolo inservible.

Sin pensarlo mucho y aprovechando ese momento de rabia, le preguntó algo de lo que seguramente después se arrepentiría.

- ¿Dónde está la maldita lista?

* * *

XDDDD

Que os pensabais que Draco iba a dejar mal a Hermione

¡De eso nada!

De vuestras opiniones depende que este minific tenga futuro o muera en el intento.

Así que ya sabéis, enviadme reviews y me contáis si debo seguir con el jolgorio :DD

Muchos besos navideños,

SilanMo0Re


	2. Primera prueba: ¿Besar a Malfoy? ¡Ja!

Gracias a todos los que habéis leído el primer capítulo del fic.

¡¡Este segundo os lo dedico a todos!!

* * *

**Primera prueba.  
**

- Uau Hermione, creía que jamás te presentarías.

- Por favor, no hagas que me arrepiente ahora.

- Tranquila Hermi, aunque te arrepintieras, ya no podrías borrarte. Así que no sufras.

- ¿Que no sufra? Harry voy a tener a Malfoy encima mía todo el santo día recordándome que soy escoria.

- No será para tanto.

- Ron, es para tanto y para mucho. Va a hacerse cargo de que estas sean las peores Navidades de toda mi vida.

- Anda, levántate que vamos a llegar tarde al desayuno.

- ¡No quiero ir a ningún desayuno! Me quedaré aquí, con mi manta y mi orgullo muy alto. Seguro que Malfoy se ha encargado de que todo el Comedor sepa que…

- Hermione¿te has dado cuenta de la cantidad de veces que dices Malfoy por minuto? – Hermione se ruborizó. Se levantó de golpe del sillón de la Sala Común y cogió sus libros.

- ¿No querías ir a desayunar? Pues ale, toma desayuno. Cuando veáis que me muero de vergüenza, no dejéis que Malfoy se ría de mí – Harry y Ron le miraron fijamente - ¡Lo siento! No soy consciente de cuando digo M…, eso.

Y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos hacia el Gran Comedor. Hermione tenía la impresión de que todos los alumnos que pasaban por su lado le estaban mirando. Ya nada podía ir peor¿verdad?

- ¿Y qué se supone que hay que hacer en ese concurso? O mejor dicho, qué vamos a hacer antes de que algún profesor se de cuenta o antes de que algún alumno se vaya de la lengua – recalcó Hermione.

- Pues no se – dijo Harry levantando los hombros – Esta noche hay una reunión, supongo que… - Hermione se paró en seco.

- Perdona, creo que he oído mal¿esta noche? – Ron asintió. Hermione entrecerró los ojos – Vale¿me estáis diciendo que tengo que desaprovechar tres horas de estudio para ir a una estúpida reunión? Porque, no se si os habréis dado cuenta, pero mañana tenemos un "pequeño" examen de Transformaciones de¿treinta temas? – exclamó con fuerza. Ron y Harry le cogieron de los hombros intentando tranquilizarla.

- Hermione, no te preocupes. Vas a aprobar, siempre lo haces. Si no te lo repasas cuatro veces, pues lo repasas tres y ya está – susurró Ron.

Pero Hermione se deshizo de ellos y a paso más acelerado entró por el Gran Comedor, sola y haciendo ruido, lo que hizo que la mayoría de los estudiantes se giraran.

Hermione ralentizó el ritmo y se sentó junto a Ginny, notando como los estudiantes le miraban y como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

- Herms, Herms, qué bien que te hayas apuntado – dijo Ginny prestándole atención.

- Por favor, Ginny, te lo suplico, no hables del tema – murmuró Hermione mientras preparaba sin gracia alguna su desayuno. Casi derrama la leche dos veces.

- Ah, pues nada. Solo quería informarte de la reunión – Y fue instantáneo. Sus ojos miraron a la mesa de Slytherin buscando los de él. Los de ese monstruo sin piedad y que habitaba en este mundo para amargarle la vida. Y los encontró. Y empezó a insultarle por lo bajo cuando Draco le miró. Alzó la copa de su desayuno a su salud y le guiñó un ojo.

- Estúpido, arrogante, imbécil, prepotente, manipulador…

- Hermione¿qué haces? – miró a Ginny y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba golpeando la mesa con el cuchillo. Paró de inmediato y se fijó si algún profesor le estaba mirando. Suspiró tranquila al ver que no.

- Mira Ginny, estoy muy nerviosa. Mañana tengo el parcial de Transformaciones, y no se me nada. Y encima, por culpa de eso – señaló sin discreción alguna a la mesa de las serpientes – no voy a poder repasármelo esta noche. Mi futuro profesional está acabado.

- Hermione – y cogió la cara de la castaña con las dos manos – tranquilízate. Y recuerda, esta noche a las 11 en la sala de los Menesteres. Cuando pases por allí, piensa que quieres encontrar a Draco Malfoy – Hermione creyó no haber oído bien. ¿Cómo que encontrar a Malfoy?

- ¿Cómo has dicho? – preguntó inocentemente.

- Pues eso, que tienes que pensar en encontrar a Draco Malfoy – repitió Ginny. Hermione estaba en un punto en que no sabía si llorar o reír. Encima de que se había apuntado al estúpido concurso por culpa suya, que había tenido que soportar su presencia, y que estaba segura de que el juego era un pretexto para humillarla, tenía que pensar en él.

- Esto es el colmo. Ahora tengo que pensar en él. Por Merlín, si hasta cuando coma sopa de letras, las letras se van a unir y van a formar la palabra "Draco"- tembló de solo pensarlo.

Ya no se acordaba si había desayunado o no, pero le dio exactamente igual. Cogió los libros y se fue a su primera clase, que, casualmente, era pociones.

Maldijo a todos los Slytherins, hasta al mismísimo Salazar por haber existido. Entró en la clase y se sentó donde siempre: última fila, primer pupitre a la derecha.

Sacó los apuntes de Transformaciones en un intento vago de repasar los temas que le faltaban hasta que llegara el profesor Snape. Leyó los primeros temas y algunas palabras le sonaron a chino.

- Si esta noche no tuviera esa maldita reunión, no pasaría nada, y estaría estudiando tan tranquila. Pero no, como soy tonta, va y me tengo que apuntar. Si no hubiera…

- Vaya Granger, por una vez en la vida tu y yo estamos de acuerdo. Has dicho la palabra mágica: "tonta" – Se giró con miedo, y ahí estaba él: última fila, segundo pupitre a la derecha. ¿Desde cuando Draco Malfoy se sentaba en la última fila?

- Malfoy, te has sentado en el sitio equivocado. Desde aquí no puedes lamerle el culo a Snape – dijo con rabia y sonriendo como una pava.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Granger, pero no me voy a quedar en este estercolero. Ya me voy al primer estamento, solo quería recordarte lo de la reunión de esta tarde. Tendrías que haberme agradecido que me haya rebajado a tu nivel – dijo con socarronería. Hermione le sonrió.

- Ya se lo de tu absurda reunión. Y no creas que me va a sentar muy bien eso de "pensar" en ti. Si después entro en la sala vomitando, ya sabrás por qué es.

Y el profesor Snape apareció por detrás de Draco. Le dio unos golpes en la espalda y enseguida Draco se fue a su pupitre, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de asco a Hermione. Ella se metió los dedos en la boca simulando un vómito.

Draco no podía creer que esa sangre sucia estuviera chuleándole de esa forma.

Pero él mismo se encargaría de que Hermione Granger bajara de la nube de algodón en la que se encontraba, costase lo que costase.

888888888888

- Deprisa chicos, Filch está solo dos pisos más abajo – murmuró Harry mostrando el mapa del Merodeador.

- Va Hermione, deja ya los apuntes…

- Golpe de varita, doble giro y apuntar en un ángulo de… ¡Eh¡Eh, Harry devuélveme eso antes de que te convierta en una baldosa! – Gritó Hermione al ver que Harry le había quitado los temas de Transformaciones. Intentó recuperarlos, pero Harry hizo que desaparecieran. Hermione soltó un chillido.

- ¡¡Mis apuntes¿Qué demonios has… - Y Hermione empezó sólo a mover los labios.

- Por Merlín, qué alivio – admitió Ron. Por un momento, entre Harry, Ron y Hermione sólo había silencio. Pero claro, la pobre Hermione no podía hablar. Alguno de sus "amigos" le habría silenciado. Pero, un momento¿desde cuándo Harry o Ron sabían hacer embrujos sin varita?

Hermione se paró delante de ellos e intentó explicar con gestos que "como no pudiera hablar, se iba a encargar personalmente que el apellido Weasley por parte de Ronald dejara de existir y que los Potter desaparecieran para siempre"

El caso es que funcionó, ya que en dos segundos Hermione ya estaba despotricando otra vez sobre el mundo y todos sus habitantes, incluyendo a cierto rubio con ojos grises que no dejaba de amargarle la existencia.

- Hermione no se si te has dado cuenta, pero son las 11 de la noche y estamos en los pasillos. Eso implica que estamos contra las reglas, así que no chilles como una posesa¿vale? – susurró Ron intentando bajar el tono de voz de su amiga.

- Mira Ronald Weasley, sino quieres que diga algo de lo que después me arrepienta, no hables – Y continuó andando a paso desmesurado hasta llegar a su destino, un pequeño corredor donde si uno se esmeraba en buscar la utilidad de una sala, esta aparecía por arte de magia.

- Vale, ya podéis ir pensando en Malfoy – dijo Hermione a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo. Ron y Harry se quedaron estáticos.

- ¿Qué¿Perdona? De eso nada. Piensas tú en él que para eso eres mujer – admitió Ron. Hermione alzó una ceja. Ron tembló de miedo.

- ¿Crees que me hace gracia Ronald Weasley? Ya puedes ir pensando en el tarado y degenerado de Draco Malfoy a no ser que…

Antes de que Hermione diera a la luz un amplio repertorio de insultos dedicados al rubio, la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se abrió, y fue Draco Malfoy quien les recibió.

- Me pareció oír un leve murmullo.

Hermione rodó los ojos, se levantó y pasó por el lado de Draco golpeando su hombro.

- Granger, si vas a participar por le título de Reina de la Sensualidad, podrías dejar esos gestos tan burdos¿sabes? – Entonces Hermione se giró y alzó el dedo corazón de su mano derecha. – No, de verdad que no veo nada sensual en eso, querida.

Había veintiocho personas, si Hermione no había contado mal las diez veces que lo había hecho. Catorce chicos, catorce chicas. Y de esa gente, uno iba a ser el Rey del Sexo (Malfoy, por supuesto, no tendrían ni que hacer concurso) y otra la Reina de la Sensualidad.

- Muy bien, vamos a explicar el quit del concurso – empezó a recitar Draco Malfoy con su elegante voz – Hay catorce chicos y catorce chicas. Se harán siete pruebas, en cada una de ellas se eliminarán a dos concursantes y…

- ¿Y qué método se sigue para eliminarlos? – interrumpió Hermione. Se acomodó en su gran cojín y miró con cara inocente a Malfoy. No sabía si se había dado cuenta, pero él le estaba mirando como una taladradora, agujereando sus ojos.

- Bien como iba diciendo, dos concursantes se eliminarán en cada prueba, exceptuando la última, en la que el Rey del Sexo elegirá a la Reina de la Sensualidad.

- No estoy de acuerdo. ¿Por qué tiene el Rey que elegir a la Reina¿Por qué no al revés? – recalcó Hermione molesta.

- Granger¿has sido tú la que has tenido la genial idea de hacer este concurso?

- Por suerte no, mi mente no es tan despiadada.

- ¿Has sido tú la que has organizado todo esto?

- No, pero ten por seguro que si por mi hubiera sido, lo habría hecho mejor – Draco arrugó las hojas que tenía en su mano.

- Pues como no has sido ninguna de las dos cosas, cierra al pico – escupió Draco.

Pero Hermione no iba a estar calladita por más tiempo.

- La primera prueba es la siguiente. Se hará por parejas, un chico y una chica que se elegirán por mero azar. – "Sí claro" pensó Hermione enseguida - ¿Alguna mano inocente?

Y enseguida Pansy Parkinson se levantó del suelo, bajándose la falda de diez centímetros que cubría el 1 por ciento de su masa corporal.

- Por Merlín¿eso es una mano inocente? – Murmuró Hermione al oído de Harry – Si la pobre es más tonta que un troll con conmoción cerebral.

- Hermione, cállate un poquito – susurró Harry.

- Sí claro, y dejar que Malfoy se confíe. – Se apoyó en sus rodillas y levantó la mano como si estuviera en clase – Malfoy, todavía no has dicho en qué consiste la primera prueba.

Draco giró sobre sus talones y miró con su peor cara a Hermione.

- La primera prueba consiste en: simular un beso, apasionado, entre la pareja cerca de un profesor. Si alguien quiere abstenerse, que lo haga.

- Pero¿cómo que simular? – preguntó Dean Thomas desde el final del aula.

- Sí, Thomas, simular. Aunque si quieres aprovechar la ocasión y meterle la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta a la chica que te toque, no seré yo quien lo impida.

La muchedumbre comenzó a mostrar sus contrariedades a la prueba propuesta por Malfoy. Y era normal, era de lo más absurda.

Entonces, Draco comenzó a sacar los papelitos en los que estaban escritos los nombres de las parejas, sacando primero uno de un saco azul y otro de un saco rosa.

- A ver, las parejas son:

Luna – Blaise

Ginny – Zacharias

Parvati – Seamus

Lavender – Theodore

Cho – Ernie

Padma – Michael

Pansy – Comadreja

Daphne – Cara rajada

Katie – Dean

Angelina – Fred

Marietta – Colin

Susan – Justin

Millicent – Terry

- ¿Alguna pregunta? – exclamó Draco para poder ser oído entre el murmullo general de la sala.

- Tío¿pretendes que bese a Lunática Lovegood? – Graznó Blaise levantándose de un salto. Draco se encogió de hombros.

- No te quejes. No te creas que voy a disfrutar mucho "simulando" un beso con la comadreja pelirroja – admitió Pansy cruzándose de brazos y mirando con odio a Ron, que en ese momento estaba entretenido jugando con su túnica – Por Merlín, es horrendo.

- ¿Te ha tocado Weasley? – preguntó sonriendo Zabinni. Pansy le miró con odio.

- Un solo comentario Zabinni, uno solo y me encargaré que tus labios se queden sellados a los de Lunática¿me has oído?

- Me da asco de solo pensarlo. Draco¿cómo se te ha ocurrido esta genial idea?

- Mejor no quieras saberlo – admitió Draco. En eso, Hermione estaba preguntando a sus allegados si alguien había escuchado con quien le había tocado. Si su oído no le había fallado de nuevo, no había oído su nombre. Como no tenía otro remedio, fue hacia Malfoy (guardando una distancia considerable) y se lo preguntó.

- Eh tú, Malfoy. ¿Quién es el agraciado que me ha tocado? – preguntó con cierta simpatía Hermione. Una sonrisa salió del rostro de Draco.

- Se me olvidó decírtelo Granger, pero me resultaba un poco estúpido nombrarme a mí mismo.

- Ye, para el carro. ¿Quieres decir que…? – intentó preguntar.

- Sí

- ¿Entonces tú…?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Tendrás que…?

- No queda otro remedio.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Toda la sala se calló al instante. Los músculos de Hermione no respondían. Quizás porque estaba pensando en pegar a Malfoy.

- Lo siento "amigos", Granger se ha emocionado al saber que tiene que besarme.

- Perdona Malfoy, tengo que "simular" un beso contigo – puntualizó Hermione.

- Ya veremos – Los ojos de Draco brillaron. Y Hermione pensó que lo que le iba a suceder era peor que suspender un examen.

¿Besar a Draco Malfoy?

¡Ni en broma!

* * *

¡Hola!

Después del aluvión de reviews que me habéis dejado (gracias gracias gracias) me sentía en la obligación de actualizar cuanto antes.

Así que ya sabemos la siguiente prueba. "Simular" un beso. Y lo pongo entre comillas porque más de uno aprovechará la situación, juas.

Si queréis participar de alguna forma, podéis dejar en el review, cual sería una prueba que os gustaría que saliese en el concurso. Así me ayudáis y el fic queda más completito (dadas las circunstancias, tendré que aumentar el número de capítulos previstos XD)

Hoy, a 24 de Diciembre, os pido que os lo paséis muy bien, y que Papá Noel os deje muchas cosas (a mí me van más los Reyes Magos XD)

Y sobretodo¡Feliz NAVIDAD!

Muchos besos navideños

SilianMo0Re

PD: Seguramente la próxima actualización sea ya en el año próximo, porque me voy a mi pueblo. ¡No me abandonéis! ;)

PD2: La frase que dice Hermione refiriéndose a Pansy (si la pobre es más tonta que un troll con conmoción cerebral) la dice Hermione realmente en uno de los libros. Lo averigüé por la Wikipedia buscando Pansy Parkinson ;)


	3. Entre besos y murtlap

¡Hola!

Tercer capítulo

Disfrutadlo :D

* * *

**Entre besos y murtlap**

- El murtlap o Esencia de Murtlap es una conocida poción de curación de heridas que, de hecho, deberíais de haber aprendido ya. No obstante, en las próximas tres clases, dedicaremos un preciado tiempo a elaborarla, individualmente, siguiendo unos rigurosos pasos para poder hacerla… bien – Neville tragó con miedo. El profesor Snape le había mirado fijamente, causándole pavor. Era normal, el pobre Neville siempre se tragaba las broncas del profesor de pociones porque no podía hacer una poción decentemente.

Hermione cogió un pergamino limpio y escribió en letra grande: Murtlap. Aunque había leído en decenas de libros qué era, dónde se encontraban los ingredientes e incluso a qué temperatura se tenía que cocer, siempre era bueno saber algo más. Con un trazo más grueso subrayó el título. Giró la vista para ver qué narices estaban haciendo Ron y Harry, porque, misteriosamente, no les había oído desde que había empezado la clase: no se habían quejado y no habían insultado a Snape, algo misterioso.

Y los vio ahí tirados en la mesa, durmiendo como niños pequeños. Podía ver cómo se le caía la baba a Ron, y como sonreía de vez en cuando.

- Chicos, vamos no hay tiempo que perder – le susurró al oído de Harry. Este se movió enseguida, poniéndose primero de todo las gafas.

- ¿Qué…? – balbuceó Harry

- Hay que preparar esencia de Murtlap, poción que sirve para curar las heridas. Como no os espabiléis, Snape va a echaros una bronca de las buenas, y por una vez va a tener razón – murmuró.

- Snape no pude tener razón nunca, Hermione – dijo Ron en medio de su gran bostezo.

- Ronald, que pociones sea a primera hora no es una excusa creíble, sobretodo para el profesor – remarcó utilizando su tono más autoritario. Les dejó solos y bajó a las estanterías para coger los ingredientes necesarios. Lo que no se dio cuenta es que había bajado la primera, ya que Snape todavía no había acabado de escribir en la pizarra los ingredientes.

- Señorita Granger¿dónde cree que va? – le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Hermione giró sobre sus talones.

- A coger los ingredientes para elaborar el Murtlap – dijo con tranquilidad.

- Cuando haya acabado de copiar el material, podrá hacerlo – le respondió.

- Pero no hace falta, señor, me los se: tentác…

- ¡Silencio! – Bramó Snape – Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por su atrevimiento, y ahora haga el favor de volver a su sitio señorita Granger – Hermione no cabía en su asombro. Pero no dijo nada, ni un comentario. Se mordió la lengua y volvió a subir las escaleras. Algo le retuvo en el camino.

- A la salida de Transformaciones, Granger – musitó Draco cerca de ella. Y Hermione le ignoró, básicamente porque sabía a lo que se refería y porque no quería pensar en ello.

Se sentó como si nada de nuevo en su sitio, intentando no mirar a Harry o a Ron: había perdido puntos por su culpa, y no le interesaba tener bronca con sus amigos.

Un papel se dejó caer en su mesa. Inmediatamente lo cogió y lo dejó en su regazo.

"No intentes evitarlo. A la salida de Transformaciones"

¡No¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Encima que no quería haberse apuntado al concurso, el muy imbécil le decía dónde cuándo y a qué hora. Y volvieron los remordimientos; hacía casi una semana que no había oído hablar a nadie del concurso, y lo había olvidado un poco, cosa que agradeció enormemente. Se había cruzado pocas veces con Draco Malfoy y no habían hablado del "beso". Y justo en ese momento se lo tenía que recordar.

"Si crees que lo voy a hacer delante de McGonagall la llevas clara"

Escribió rápidamente. Encima quería hacerlo delante de su jefa, lo que faltaba.

Otro papel llegó a su mesa. Todos los alumnos se estaban levantando para coger los ingredientes, cosa que Hermione pasó por alto.

"Pues a la salida de pociones"

Draco se giró para ver a Hermione. Ella estrujó en alto para que lo viera muy bien.

- Señorita Granger, no se a qué esperará para hacer la poción, pero el tiempo… es… oro – anunció el profesor Snape. Hermione guardó el papel rápidamente, agachó la cabeza y con un débil "sí profesor" se levantó a coger los puñeteros ingredientes.

88888888888

- ¿Preparada Granger? – susurró alguien en su oído derecho. Casi se le caen las cosas al suelo al ver la cara de Draco Malfoy tan cerca. Bueno, si tenía que simular un beso con él, le iba a ver la cara y bien. Hermione llegó junto a Ron y a Harry como pudo, esquivando a los alumnos que salían de Pociones.

- Chicos, eh… os alcanzo luego¿vale? – se excusó con rapidez. Ellos no dijeron nada, aunque Hermione estaba esperando el habitual repertorio de preguntas que sus amigos le hacían: pero¿dónde vas¿te encuentras bien¿¡acaso te han castigado?! – Em… Harry, Ron… ¿me habéis oído?

- Que sí Hermione. Que nos alcanzas luego – repitió Ron con brusquedad. Hermione frunció el ceño.

- ¿A si que no os importa donde vaya, no? – les preguntó rabiosa. Harry y Ron se miraron interrogantes – Hace una semana parecíais parásitos. No podía dar dos pasos sola. – y apuntando con el dedo le dijo al pelirrojo - Te recuerdo, Ronald que me dijiste que podría caerme y tropezar con una baldosa. – dijo Hermione haciéndole memoria.

- E-Eso no es cierto – balbuceó Ron pasándose una mano por el pelo.

- Vale, te acompañamos – le dijo Harry a Hermione.

- ¿¡QUÉ¡No! – le gritó enseguida. "Me ve Harry simulando el beso con Malfoy y como mínimo se desmaya" pensó enseguida.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos? – Preguntó Ron un poco frustrado - ¿Te acompañamos o no te acompañamos? – Hermione les dio una palmadita en la espalda a cada uno y les empujó suavemente.

- Eh… os doy permiso para iros – dijo avergonzada.

- Espera un momento. No será que… - comenzó a decir Harry como intuyendo algo.

- ¡Harry, que te largues! – exclamó Hermione nerviosa. El moreno alzó las manos en señal de disculpa y alcanzó a Ron que había huido por el pasillo.

- Yo solo iba a decirle que si… ya sabes… - intentó decirle Harry a su amigo cuando se puso a su altura.

- Problemas de mujeres – cortó Ronald – Mejor no meterse – Harry asintió enseguida.

8888888888

- Te recuerdo Malfoy que tenemos que simular, s-i-m-u-l-a-r un beso.

- No te preocupes Granger, no me apetece en absoluto besarte.

- ¿Qué te crees¿Qué yo lo deseo?

- Quien no desearía besar al Gran Draco Malfoy.

- Yo, por supuesto.

- No hay de qué preocuparse. Besarte no entra dentro de mis… planes.

- Maldito profesor Snape. Ni que viviera ahí dentro.

- Granger¿crees que me divierte esta situación?

- No se qué decirte, Malfoy. No me resulta muy…cómoda o adecuada.

- A mí me resulta repugnante.

- Concuerdo contigo plenamente.

Quince minutos llevaban esperando. Parecía que el nerviosismo había disminuido al haber estado tanto tiempo ahí de pie sin hacer nada. A simple vista, podía parecer que eran dos alumnos que estaban aguardando al profesor Snape para preguntarle algo, alguna duda, o simplemente porque tendrían clase después.

Pero tratándose de Hermione Granger y de Draco Malfoy, esto sería demasiado improbable.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que te vas a asegurar de que todos besen a todos? – preguntó Hermione para sacar un tema de conversación.

- Lo sabré – dijo con autosuficiencia.

- Malfoy, no eres Dios, no puedes saber…

- ¿Dios? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Déjalo. Pero no puedes estar en todos los sitios a la vez – admitió Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

- Tengo… ayudantes – le respondió.

- Si te refieres a los gorilas que te acompañan a todas partes, no creo que siquiera se acuerden de todos los nombres – le respondió descruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Puedes parar ya? – le preguntó ansioso.

- Malfoy, no es mi culpa que tu súper profesor de pociones sea tan… lento

Pasaron dos alumnos de primero de Slytherin, ignorando a Malfoy y a Granger. Pero Hermione si que se fijó en ellos, ya que llevaban dos cajas con las iniciales de los Sortilegios Welasey.

- ¡Eh, vosotros! – les paró. Los dos chiquillos se giraron bajando la cabeza, intimidados por la prefecta - ¿Dónde creéis que vais con esos chismes? – les preguntó señalando las dos cajas que llevaban entre las manos.

- No son chismes, son nuestras cosas – respondieron. Desde lejos, se podía oír a Draco quejándose.

- Granger¿quieres dejar de hacer el imbécil y centrarte? – exclamó señalando la puerta de la sala de pociones.

- Malfoy, esto es más importante. Lo que estos dos pequeños e insolentes niños malcriados están a punto de hacer es ilegal y…

- ¡No somos pequeños insolentes y malcriados! – le gritó uno de los niños a Hermione.

- Ahora mismo me vais a dar esas cajas y se lo comunicaré a un profesor para que os ponga el castigo adecuado – anunció Hermione. Avanzó dos pasos y les quitó las cajas de las manos. Empezaba a cansarse de la firma de productos Weasley cada día.

- Granger, devuélveselos – le dijo Draco hostil.

- De eso nada. Esto queda desde ahora confiscado.

- ¿Por qué lo digas tú, sangre sucia? – le preguntó acercándose a ella y dejando atrás la puerta de pociones.

- Pues sí Malfoy. Si quieres te vuelvo a enseñar la placa de Prefecta. Mira¿la quieres ver? – Y alzó la solapa de su túnica hacia la vista de Malfoy.

- ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? – exclamó Draco. Su compañera dejó caer la caja de los artilugios al suelo y pasó por encima de ella para quedar más cerca del sangre limpia.

- Me callaría, señor Malfoy, si tuviera una razón para hacerlo. Pero como veo que cada vez que…

El tiempo se detuvo.

Se oyó un crujido y la puerta de la clase de pociones se abrió con lentitud. Draco y Hermione tenían un problema. Con la historia de los cachivaches se habían movido de la pared de enfrente de la clase, y ahora estaban a un lado, el lado por el que el profesor Snape pasaría para ir al Gran Comedor.

Cuando Draco vio que el primer pie del profesor salía de la clase, empujó a Hermione hacia la pared, dándole una patada a la caja de los puñeteros Weasley, y para cuando el profesor había salido del aula, él ya estaba besando a Granger.

Sí, si, Draco Malfoy estaba besando a Granger.

O por lo menos lo intentaba, porque Hermione intentaba deshacerse del hurón que le estaba besando.

Adiós al plan de simular el beso. Porque eso de simulación tenía lo que Snape de bailarina de ballet. Era un beso muy creíble, demasiado. Con que le profesor les hubiera visto un momento, habría bastado.

Pero Snape no había pasado de largo, sino que observaba la escena sin miramientos, mirando con una ceja alzada lo que estaban haciendo los dos jóvenes frente a su aula. Lo que estaba haciendo Draco Malfoy frente a su aula, porque la sabelotodo de Hermione le importaba poco. Se quedó unos segundos mirando la cabellera rubia de Draco, y por un momento le pareció ver que los brazos de Hermione Granger subían por la espalda del Slytherin.

Severus miró hacia otro lado rápidamente. ¿Qué hacían esos dos besándose?

¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran compartiendo espacio sin matarse el uno al otro?

¿Cómo era posible que ambos supieran que Snape estaba presenciándolo todo y no hacían nada por evitarlo?

El profesor anduvo más rápido y pronto se alejó de ellos. Pero la intriga pudo con él. Se giró para ver si continuaban haciendo… eso, o si era una ilusión óptica y lo habían hecho para tomarle el pelo.

Pero parecía que iban en serio, porque no habían parado. Entonces se preguntó si de verdad esa chica era Hermione Granger, porque parecía un poco improbable dadas las circunstancias.

Era ella, estaba seguro. Ese pelo era inconfundible.

* * *

Pobre Snape, lo que tiene que sufrir XD

En el siguiente chap descubriremos si Hermione se ha dejado llevar, si le ha pegado una patada en los ejem… a Draco XD, y un largo etc.

Gracias por vuestros reviews, animan a seguir escribiendo

Y repito que podéis ayudarme con la historia :D

Si se os ha ocurrido alguna prueba por la que tengan que pasar nuestros queridos amigos, escribidla o enviádmela por un mensaje y yo veré si la puedo poner¿vale?

Muchos besos,

SilianMo0Re


	4. Poca simulación y mucho juego

New chapter :D

* * *

**Poca simulación y mucho juego**

¿Habría salido el profesor Snape del aula?

¿Les estaría mirando?

¿Por qué narices estaba besando a Malfoy con tan poco… remordimiento?

- Mafoy, te informo que estoy cerca de la diana – susurró Hermione separándose del pegajoso del rubio. Con una mano señaló a las partes bajas de Draco y este enseguida retrocedió con miedo.

- Granger Granger, si parecía tonta cuando la compramos – dijo cruzándose de brazos creyéndose superior – No sabía que besaras con tanto ímpetu.

- Mira Malfoy, punto número uno: no he sido yo quien te ha besado, has sido tú que tienes demasiada cara dura.

- Y no sabes lo que cuesta mantenerla intacta – le cortó rozándose una mejilla.

- Punto número dos¿por qué narices lo has hecho? – exclamó Hermione arrepintiéndose de lo ocurrido.

- Te informo de que si no te hubieras apartado de la puerta, no tendría que haber pasado. Estábamos en la posición idónea para que no se nos viera… besándonos.

- ¡Ah! Perfecto. Y por eso me tienes que plantar un morreo¿verdad? – Draco sonrió de nuevo. Le encantaba poner nerviosa a Granger.

- ¿Te ha gustado, eh? – le preguntó acercándose sigilosamente a ella. Ella alzó una mano poniéndola en su hombro para parar su iniciativa.

- ¿Qué, perdona? Si no te he pegado una patada en tus partes, cosa que me habría gustado hacer – comentó – es porque hubiera perdido la prueba – atajó rápidamente. ¿Gustarle¿Gustarle besar a Malfoy?

- Sí, claro. Ahora te interesa el concurso¿verdad? – Draco negó con la cabeza – Granger, Granger, si te atraigo no tienes por qué negarlo. Solo habría un problema: estarías al final de la quilométrica lista de chicas que ansían algún día quedarse a solas conmigo – dijo con ego. Hermione se puso roja como un tomate. Sentía las orejas coloradas, las mejillas coloradas y los labios demasiado juntos como para poder hablar.

- Malfoy, te la vas a cargar – le amenazó señalándole con un dedo.

- Espera, que tiemblo – respondió mostrando sus manos.

Hermione le miró con cara de asco y se fue de allí lo más rápido posible, no sin antes dedicarle unas bellas palabras de despedida.

- Malfoy. Juro como que me llamo Hermione Jane Granger que ganaré ese concurso¿te ha quedado claro? – le gritó desde el final del pasillo. Draco le respondió a modo de saludo general.

- No lo dudes, Granger. Pero ten cuidado, hay que hacer las pruebas correctamente. Si se dice simular es simular, no meter la lengua hasta la campanilla – Y le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Sabes qué, rubio oxigenado¡¡Tienes tanta… idiotez en tu cuerpo que no eres capaz discurrir por ti mismo!!

- Lo que tú digas, Granger – musitó Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡¡Vete a la mierda!!

Draco alzó una mano mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la morena.

La morena que había besado a Draco Malfoy, y no de forma inocente si se puede decir. ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo así? Ella, la perfecta estudiante, la que siempre le critica, la que nunca había querido presentarse a ese concurso…

La que le había besado.

Si no fuera porque estaba un poco ofuscada en ese momento, Hermione habría pensado que por lo menos había algo bueno en eso: Había besado a Draco Malfoy, y eso no se conseguía todos los días.

88888888888888888

- Ha sido odioso. La peor experiencia de mi vida. Peor incluso que cuando me presenté a las pruebas de Guardián, Harry. Es una víbora, no se cómo la he podido soportar. ¡Enfrente de Sprout! Maldito concurso, maldita prueba, maldito él… - Harry vio con miedo cómo Ron señalaba a Malfoy con un cuchillo bien afilado. No tardó en hacer que lo bajara.

- Tranquilízate Ron, es un juego – Ron le miró con odio y siguió comiendo sus croquetas.

- Claro, como san Potter ha tenido que besar a la bella de Daphne no tiene problemas, claro. Gracias por entenderme amigo – le contestó con rudeza. Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió con su comida. Hermione no tardó en aparecer, tan alocada como siempre. Con el pelo un poco más alborotado de lo normal. Demasiado alborotado, pensó Harry.

Ella se sentó a trompicones y extendió sus libros en la mesa apartando la comida que Ron intentaba ingerir.

- Pada hafer efo vete a la biblioteca – le masculló Ron. – Ahora me tenfo que levanftar para cofer la comida – Y reprimiendo un suspiro levantó su culo de la banqueta para intentar coger un muslito de pollo.

- En fin, para qué vamos a discutir. Lo que no tiene remedio, no tiene remedio – admitió Hermione bajando la vista y centrándose en su redacción de Pociones.

- ¿Desde cuando haces aquí los deberes? – le preguntó Harry. "No quiere ir a la biblioteca, no quiere discutir con Ron, nerviosa problema" pensó el moreno. Hermione se limitó a mover la cabeza como si estuviera atendiendo en una clase. – Hermione… ¿qué has hecho?

- ¿Qué he hecho Harry? – le preguntó sonriendo como si nada.

- No se, te veo rara – Hermione empezó a mover los dedos con insistencia y a mirar a un lado y a otro. Se giró en un acto impulsivo y ahí estaba él. El egoísta, pulcro y arrogante Malfoy. Tuvo toda la cara de lanzarle un beso al aire a Hermione. Ella se giró más rápido aún y entrecerró los ojos para olvidar la escena. Él, ella… Snape. Su vista se desvió automáticamente hacia la mesa de los profesores. Snape leía tras su cortina de pelo grasiento algo que parecía un libro. Justo en ese momento alzó la vista y miró a Hermione. Ella titubeó un momento y volvió la cabeza hacia Harry.

- Antes de que vinieras estábamos hablando del concurso y la prueba. ¿Ya lo has hecho con Malfoy? – le preguntó Harry. Hermione creyó haber oído mal. Pensó por un momento que Harry estaba loco o que se había tomado algo de más. – Que si ya has hecho la prueba.

Entonces Hermione respiró un poco más tranquila.

- Podías haber especificado un poquito. Menudo susto – le respondió entrecortadamente.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando, pillina? – se atrevió a preguntar Ron. Pero se calló cuando vio la mirada que le echó Hermione.

- Ron, anda, come. Todos nos sentiremos mejor si lo haces.

- ¿Y? – le cortó Harry.

- P-Pues... la verdad es que… resulta complicado, pero… - calló de repente mirando a la mesa de los profesores -¿No os habéis dado cuenta de lo mal que nos miran Snape, McGonagall y Sprout? – murmuró tapándose la boca con la mano.

- Normal. Yo he tenido que hacer la prueba enfrente de Sprout, y Harry ha tenido que hacerlo frente a McGonagall. Pobrecitas, se habrán traumatizado – concluyó el pelirrojo sin darle demasiada importancia.

- Se van a dar cuenta. Y cuando se den cuenta, se nos va a caer el pelo a todos. A t-o-d-o-s – dijo arrastrando cada letra – Pero sobretodo, a ese – y señaló por encima de su hombro a Malfoy.

- Bah, tonterías. ¿No está siempre Dumbledore que si la unión de las casas, que si Gryffindor, que si Slytherin¡Encima que ayudamos! – exclamó Ron.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y siguió a lo suyo. Pociones: la Amortentia. ¿Por qué Amortentia¿Por qué relacionado con el amor? Quería olvidar todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde y su cabeza no hacía más que jugarle malas pasadas.

.Amortentia igual a poción. Poción igual a Snape. Snape igual a Malfoy. Malfoy igual a gilipollas.

¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado?

8888888888888

- Pomona, estoy muy preocupada- murmuró Minerva entre sorbidos.

- ¿Qué pasa Minerva?

- Esta mañana, cuando había finalizado la clase, al salir, me ha parecido ver algo que no es posible que sea real – musitó. Pomona se acercó más a su compañera.

- Cuenta Minerva.

- Creo que… he visto a dos alumnos besándose. – Entonces sin previo aviso, Sprout tomó el brazo de Minerva con fuerza. Sus ojos parecían platos, y su expresión daba miedo.

- Un Gryffindor y un Slytherin – dijo con rapidez. Minerva asintió y Pomona volvió a su sitio.

- Es extraño, Pomona. Ver a Harry Potter besándose con una Sltyherin. ¿Desde cuándo esas amistades entre las dos casas?

- Yo esta mañana he visto al pelirrojo de Weasley con la señorita Parkinson – Minerva se llevó una mano a la boca, asustada de lo que acaba de oír.

- ¿Weasley? – Pomona asintió.

- Y eso no es lo peor. Ayer ya vi a la señorita Lovegood y al señorito Zabinni inmersos en una… complicada situación – dijo en un leve murmullo. Minerva no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a sus alumnos de Gryffindor.

- Habrá que comunicárselo a Dumbledore – admitió la profesora de Transformaciones.

- A Dumbledore no le va a importar, Minerva. Y sabe, la unión de las casas. Creo que hasta se pondrá contento – le replicó.

McGonagall, que no sabía muy bien qué hacer, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor para ir al despacho de Albus.

Mientras tanto…

- Oh por Merlín, Harry, McGonagall viene hacia aquí – exclamó de repente Hermione. Harry alzó la vista de inmediato y allí vio a la profesora, caminando tan erguida como un flamenco y avanzando por el lado en que se encontraba Harry.

- Corre dame el profeta – le pidió enseguida. Hermione le entregó el periódico rápidamente y Harry se agachó tanto enfrente de él que a nariz le rozaba el papel.

- ¿Qué nabices eztaf faciendo, Harry? – balbuceó el pelirrojo. Hermione le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa. A Ron casi se le cae toda la comida de la boca del dolor.

Pasa McGonagall.

Hermione "haciendo" sus deberes.

Ron demasiado dolorido como para poder discurrir lo que estaba pasando.

Harry demasiado pegado al periódico para darse cuenta de que la profesora estaba pasando.

- Qué susto me he pegado – murmuró Hermione con alivio.

- Alivio para mí – le respondió Harry.

- ¡¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que está pasando?! – exclamó Ron cabreado. Pero la expresión de incertidumbre de Hermione le hizo callar. Luego Hermione empezó a gesticular algo que Ron no logró entender, o porque Hermione empezaba a volverse loca o porque Ron estaba demasiado aturdido.

- ¡Sprout! – Le gritó por lo bajo.

Y por ahí iba la profesora bajita y regordeta Pomona Sprout, yendo exactamente por el mismo sitio que antes había pasado McGonagall. Ahora era Ron el que se escondía y no Harry. Hizo como si se resbalara y se escondió bajo la mesa de Gryffindor. A Hermione le entró la risa tonta y cuando la profesora pasó por su lado les miró con indiferencia simulada, porque estaba claro que quería buscar a Ronald Weasley para reprocharle aunque fuera con una mirada.

- Ya Ron, puedes salir – Lo primero que vio Hermione fueron unos cuantos pelos alborotados que sobresalían por encima de la mesa. Ron tenía la cara blanca, y suspiró de alivio cuando se aseguró que la profesora se había ido ya.

- Nunca me había agradecido tanto a mí mismo de no haber cogido Herbología – admitió posando la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Hermione se rió por el comentario de su amigo, pero su risa se vio sofocada por algo mucho peor que ver a McGonagall o ver a Sprout.

Ahora era el profesor Snape quien se levantaba.

¿Es que se habían puesto de acuerdo?

- Bueno chicos, me voy a la biblioteca – dijo apresuradamente.

- ¿Ahora que me has amargado al comida? – le espetó Ron a la cara.

- Muy gracioso Ronald. Me pregunto quien te dejara los deberes esta noche – se preguntó así misma, deleitándose de la cara que en esos momentos ponía Ron. Parecía un cuadro.

Guardó todas sus cosas y antes de que Snape pasara por al lado de su sitio ocupado en la mesa de Gryffindor, ella ya se había marchado, escuchando de lejos los chillidos de Ron: "¡Era una broma¿No lo habrás dicho en serio, verdad?"

888888888888888888

- Así que has besado a Granger – concluyó Zabinni.

- Exacto. Si hubierais visto su cara. Fue impresionante – se apresuró a decir Draco, saboreando cada palabra.

- Si llego a saber que haces esa prueba Draco no me presento. Yo, Pansy Parkinson besando a esa… basura de Weasley. Me dan escalofríos de solo recordarlo – musitó Pansy. Draco giró su cuerpo en el sillón para tener a su compañera de cara.

- ¿Has besado a Weasley? – preguntó lleno de satisfacción.

- No me hace gracia Malfoy, que lo sepas. Estábamos discutiendo, para variar, fuera de los Invernaderos. Y justo en ese momento ha salido Sprout y el imbécil de Weasley se me ha ehchado encima – Para ese momento, Malfoy y Zabinni se estaban partiendo el culo en su cara, y la marisabidilla de Pansy se estaba poniendo roja - ¿Podéis parar ya? – Draco se limpió una lágrima.- Te recuerdo que tu has besado a la sangresucia – le echó en cara.

- Es diferente. ¿Y te ha gustado?

- Eso ya es pasarse de la raya Draco Malfoy – le amenazó Pansy señalándole con un dedo. Draco alzó las manos en señal de protesta.

- Es una pregunta – le contestó con prudencia.

- Pues métete tus preguntas por dónde te quepan – le encaró Pansy.

- Tranquila, lo sabré – Parkinson alzó una ceja y Blaise empezó a prestar un poco más de atención en la conversación.

- ¿Ah sí? – Draco asintió - ¿Y cómo, si se puede saber?

Malfoy metió una mano dentro de su túnica y sacó una botellita de un color transparente que no llevaba ninguna etiqueta. Pero era una poción tan conocida y que la habían hecho tantas veces en ese curso, que Pansy y Zabinni casi se desmayan al verla.

- V-Vas a… ¿u-utilizarla? – balbuceó Pansy.

- Digamos que me he dado una vuelta esta mañana por las cocinas.

* * *

Comento mu rápido, que en cuanto me descuido mi padre me echa XD

Que Draco no es tan tonto como lo pintan, que tiene sus truquitos. En el próximo chap veremos a todos confesarse por culpa de la pocioncita esa. Y mis pobres profesoras ;; Las pobres pensarán que están locas cuando vean a to quisqui besándose xD

No he podido evitar poner la frase de¿Lo has hecho con Malfoy? XDD

Espero que os haya gustado, y que la tardanza no se haya hecho muy larga

Muchos besos!

SilianMo0Re


	5. La habitación del pánico

Nuevo capítulo ;)

Perdón por la tardanza :S

* * *

**La habitación del pánico**

- No serás capaz de usarla¿verdad? – preguntó Pansy de brazos cruzados.

- Venga tío, somos colegas. Además, lo que te diga del beso de Lunática te lo puedo decir ahora. – Zabinni intentaba convencer a Draco, aunque este era un hueso duro de roer.

- Blaise, yo soy quien ha hecho este concurso. Yo dicto las normas, yo dicto las reglas y todo lo que se refiera a él. No te preocupes amigo, se les olvidará en dos días – Le dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Caminó con aire decidido hacia la puerta de la sala Común, saliendo ante la mirada fija de Parkinson y de Zabinni.

- Dime que es una tapadera – murmuró Pansy. Su compañero negó con la cabeza.

- No creo que Draco lo haya usado como tapadera. Si lo ha dicho es que lo ha hecho – Pansy empezó a temblar de solo pensar lo que iba a ocurrir esa misma noche. Blaise pareció darse cuenta - ¿Es que quieres ocultar algo? – le preguntó alzando una ceja.

- No seas imbécil – le reprochó ella. – Solo que, me parece injusto

- ¿Injusto? – Preguntó Zabinni asombrado – Pansy, en Slytherin nada es justo, y Draco no va a ser la excepción. Parkinson asintió.

- Pero¿no te parece raro? Si ha puesto el veritaserum esta mañana¿Cómo puede ser que los efectos duren hasta esta noche? Y encima¿cómo ha sido capaz de poner el veritaserum en los vasos exactos de cada uno de nosotros?. ¿No te parece algo tan… forzado? – se preguntó extrañada.

- Si yo concuerdo contigo, pero si pienso en como actúa Draco, esa idea no es tan descabellada. No se, algo habrá hecho para que actúe a una determinada hora, a una determinada persona. Es raro, lo se.

- Zabinni

- Dime – Pansy le miró fijamente.

- ¿Crees que si vomito, el Veritaserum dejará de funcionar?

En eso, Blaise empezó a reirse como un loco.

- ¿Qué te pasa? No me dirás que tú no lo has pensado – le recriminó con odio. Blaise se frotó las manos.

- Me parece que esta noche va a ser bastante movidita – Y sin más se fue a los dormitorios de los chicos. Pansy, por otra parte, se sentó bruscamente en el sofá, pensando o meditando en sus cosas. En cierto beso y en cierto pelirrojo. Desde luego, su estatus de princesa de Slyhterin se iba a esfumar como el aire esa misma noche.

88888888888888

- Que me entere yo que ese desgraciado te vuelve a… rozar – le espetó Ron con las orejas rojas.

- No creo que seas tú quien lo impida – le recriminó Ginny.

- ¿Cómo que no? Soy tú hermano mayor y tengo el dere…

- Tú y otros cinco sois mis hermanos mayores y ninguno tiene derecho, Ronald, a decidir por mí – Ron se mordió los labios.

- ¡Pero es un estúpido integral Ginny! A quién se le ocurre – farfulló por lo bajo.

- Te recuerdo que es un juego Ron. Y tú has besado a una Slyhterin, ni más ni menos. ¿Acaso te estoy comiendo yo la cabeza? – Exclamó Ginny – Es solo una prueba. No hagas un melodrama por esto.

-¿Que no haga un melodrama¿¿¡¡Que no haga un melodrama!!?? Tú estabas delante cuando nos puso en ridículo el año pasado – le reprochó apuntándole con un dedo.

- Mira Ron, paso – y empezó a caminar más deprisa, adelantándose a Ron, Harry y Hermione. Los dos últimos habían contemplado la escena desde atrás. Ante los celos de Ron, era mejor no intervenir.

- ¿La habéis escuchado? Es impresionante. Es la última vez que se viene con nosotros – murmuró Ron alicaído.

- Tiene razón, Ron – El pelirrojo fulminó con la mirada a Hermione – Quiero decir, es un juego. No le va a pedir matrimonio ni nada por el estilo.

- Y pobre del que se lo pida. Ya me encargaría yo, ya me encargaría yo - Harry tragó con fuerza. Hermione pareció darse cuenta y no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Ron se giró - ¿Qué pasa ahora? – Harry levantó los hombros y Hermione tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse.

- No me hace gracia, Hermione – le dijo Ron.

- Ya me callo, ya – dijo ella forzadamente.

Cinco campanadas les informaron que ya eran las doce. Aceleraron el paso para poder llegar lo antes posible a la sala de los Menesteres, aunque ninguno sabía ni intuía lo que Draco Malfoy les había preparado.

Entraron a la vez que Zacharias y Luna, que supuestamente se habrían encontrado por el camino. Ron le miró cabreado, pero él no pareció darse cuenta.

Cerraron las puertas y se sentaron en los mullidos cojines, igual que la última vez que habían estado en esa sala. Empezaron a hablar y a cuchichear sobre lo que había pasado en la última semana y sobre la prueba que se les impondría la siguiente. Viendo como había sido la primera, algunos se temían lo peor.

Malfoy apareció por detrás de una colorida cortina, dándole más suspense al momento. Caminó hasta llegar al centro del círculo hecho por los estudiantes y allí mismo conjuró dos sillas elegantes y de color azul.

- ¿Qué narices está haciendo? – le preguntó Hermione a Harry en voz bajita.

Él no respondió y Hermione empezó a prestar atención a lo que pasaba en la sala. Draco se había quedado ahí en el centro, y todos los presentes esperaban impacientes a que dijera algo.

- Bien, ha pasado una semana desde que empezó este concurso, y hoy se decidirá qué dos parejas se van: o porque no se han atrevido a hacer la prueba de esta semana o porque han incumplido alguna norma – dijo en tono señorial. A Hermione le vinieron a la mente esas imágenes de ellos dos besándose en la puerta de pociones y sintió una presión en el estómago. Repugnante se quedaba corto para definir cómo había sido.

- ¿Y cómo lo vas a comprobar? – preguntó Justin tan ignorante como siempre. Draco giró sobre sus talones para quedarse enfrente de él y le miró como si el chico tuviera cinco años.

- Tú vas a ser el primero en comprobarlo – anunció Draco. Justin se encogió en su cojín y no movió ni un músculo - ¿Esperas una ovación o algunos aplausos? – le espetó Malfoy.

Justin empezó a temblar de nerviosismo al sentir 27 pares de ojos mirándole a él. Draco le "invitó" a sentarse en la silla que él mismo había creado. Justin se sentó con cuidado, como si la silla fuera a romperse por su propio peso y esperó las instrucciones de Draco.

- Bien, bien – murmuró Malfoy. Levantó su varita y la dirigió hacia la puerta. Nadie había oído ninguna palabra salir de su boca, pero Hermione Granger sabía perfectamente lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – le gritó desde su sitio.

- Granger, cuando sea tu turno ya hablarás – carraspeó y les habló a todos – A partir de ahora os está haciendo efecto el Veritaserum que os puse esta mañana en el zumo de calabaza. La puerta no se va a abrir hasta que no confeséis hasta el último detalle cómo, dónde y cuándo hicisteis la prueba – les aclaró Malfoy. Sus últimas palabras fueron ahogadas por una multitud de chillidos (sobre todo por parte de las féminas) Muchos no cabían en su asombro, y algunos como Seamus o Dean se apresuraron a ir hasta la puerta para comprobar con horror que la sala de los Menesteres se había convertido en la sala de la tortura.

Hermione, Harry y Ron se levantaron de golpe y fueron en dirección a Malfoy, Ron con intenciones más persuasivas.

Pero una fuerza les echó a todos hacia las paredes aterciopeladas de la habitación. En medio de ella, un Draco Malfoy algo furioso alzaba su varita en señal de aviso.

- Cuanto antes acabemos, antes nos marcharemos. Empezaremos con Justin y su pareja, y podéis preguntarles lo que queráis en relación al beso.

Y la tortura empezó con Justin quien tenía que haber hecho la prueba con Susan Bones. La chica se sentó en la otra silla, y empezaron a contar cómo habían hecho la prueba: enfrente de la profesora de estudios muggles, una profesora que no sabían ni cómo se llamaba.

- Íbamos por el pasillo y entonces apareció e-esa profesora, y aprovechamos la ocasión – admitió Susan.

- ¿Os besasteis? – preguntó Malfoy

- Sí – respondió Justin.

- ¿Con lengua? – preguntó Blaise desde el fondo.

Justin empezó a ponerse rojo como un tomate.

- Por supuesto que no – respondió Susan.

Después de un murmullo general por parte de los presentes, Malfoy decidió que subiera otra pareja.

- A ver qué nos pueden contar Pansy Parkinson y la comadreja.

Ron, que no se había enterado, permaneció sentado en su cojín hasta que Hermione le dio un empujón para que se levantara. Se sentó al lado de Parkinson y evitaron mirarse para no empeorar la situación. Draco estaba disfrutando al verlos ahí, cagados de miedo mientras él llevaba el poder.

- Muy bien, a ver qué nos pueden contar Pansy y su "amigo"

- Empieza tú – le dijo antes que nada Ron a Pansy.

-¿C-Cómo? – preguntó ella entrecortadamente.

- Pues eso, que empieces tú – le volvió a repetir Weasley.

- Mira pobretón, empiezo yo si me da la gana, así que…

- ¿Insinúas que empiece yo? Yo lo he dicho antes

- ¿Perdona? No lo voy a contar por mucho que me hayas dicho que…

- ¡Callaos! – exclamó Draco. Pansy y Ron se pusieron bien en sus sillas y miraron fijamente a Draco, como si fueron unos niños. – Pansy, empieza.

Ella abrió los ojos en señal de queja, ignorando las risas de su compañero de beso.

- ¿Qué?

- No me hagas repetirlo más veces, Pansy – le reprochó Malfoy.

Ella se puso bien su falda de quince centímetros y cruzó con elegancia sus largas piernas. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y empezó a contar su "gran aventura"

- Habíamos quedado en hacer la prueba frente a Sprout, en uno de los invernaderos, como no nos da clase a ninguno de los dos, no teníamos nada que perder. Así que esperamos durante dos horas a que apareciera la condenada mujer…

- No fueron dos horas – le cortó Ron.

- Bueno, una hora y media, da igual – y le fulminó con la mirada – Al caso. Después de esperar "una hora y media" pues, nos pusimos a discutir, era previsible. Weasley, puedes continuar.

- ¿Y-Yo? – y se señaló inocentemente.

- Sí tú, y acaba rápido.

- Bueno, después de estar casi dos horas es…

- Hora y media, Weasley. Hora y media – volvió a cortarle Pansy.

- Después de estar esperando, apareció Sprout, y no tuvimos más remedio que besarnos porque era imposible simular un beso y hacer que fuera creíble. – Para ese instante, Pansy estaba con la cabeza agachada y murmurando algo. Estaba avergonzada, desde luego.

- ¿Pero fue con lengua, Pansy? – preguntó su gran amigo Theodore con una ceja levantada.

Ella abrió la boca sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Malfoy. El ambiente estaba tenso. Y Pansy estaba intentando disimular su estado de nerviosismo. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

- Muy bien de acuerdo, lo admito – exclamó de pronto hecha una furia – Sí, Weasley y yo nos besamos, y sí Theodore, fue con lengua. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Hermione alzó la mano dudosa.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Granger? – le preguntó Pansy.

- ¿Te gustó? – Preguntó débilmente. Ron le estaba haciendo gestos de muerte, pero Hermione estaba disfrutando de dejar en ridículo a la agarrada de Parkinson por una vez en su vida.

- ¿Cómo dices? – murmuró Pansy ya dándose por perdida. Draco le miraba con aire de diversión. Quien hubiera jurado que la gran Pansy se viera ridiculizada por la sangre sucia de Ganger.

- Solo tienes que responder sí o no – dijo Harry entrando en el juego.

Dos lagrimillas transparentes se asomaron por los ojos de la Slytherin. Ya todo daba igual. A lo mejor, como había dicho Draco esa misma tarde, en una semana se olvidaban de lo que iba a decir. Y si no ocurría eso, ya no volvería a ser la Pansy Parkison de siempre.

- ¡¡Vale, lo admito, me gustó¡¡Me gustó besar al condenado de la comadreja porque sabe besar como es debido¡¡Más de uno debería aprender a besar así¡¡Y te incluyo a ti, Draco Malfoy!! – farfulló mirando al rubio.

- No creo que el pobretón bese mejor que yo – aclaró Draco rápidamente.

- Oh, sí, Draco. Créetelo porque es una verdad más grande que tu ego – y sin objetar nada más, levantó su culo de la silla y se dejó caer por uno de los cojines más alejados del tedioso círculo, más avergonzada que nunca. Ron no sabía que decir ni qué hacer.

- Bueno, yo… no lo podría haber contado mejor – comentó Ron pasándose una mano por el pelo – Y ya sabes, Malfoy. Practica un poco eso de mover los labios. La pobre estaba necesitada.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar reírse con más fuerza.

- ¿Acabas de escuchar lo que yo he escuchado?- le preguntó a Harry. Su compañero asintió.

- Parece que le ha puesto los puntos sobre las íes – admitió el moreno. Ron se sentó a su lado como si no hubiera pasado nada. Por una vez en su vida no se había puesto rojo como un tomate.

Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, y Hermione le dio la mano a modo de agradecimiento.

- Entre el puñetazo que le di en tercero y la lección que le acabas de dar, Malfoy está servido de por vida – dijo Hermione a sus amigos.

- Bueno, después de este inciso, vamos a volver a… a hacer el mismo proceso con otra pareja – intentó decir Draco un poco cohibido. Miró a Hermione y esta la respondió agitando la mano con suma arrogancia. Quiso desaparecer de ahí en ese mismo instante. ¿Por qué narices no sabía aparecerse?

Todo transcurrió con normalidad. Las parejas que no habían cumplido los requisitos habían sido Colin y Marietta y Millicent y Terry. Marietta había dicho en su favor que no podía besar a un niño dos años menos que ella. Entonces Colin había objetado que de niño no tenía nada y habían empezado a discutir.

Terry había dicho que ni loco hubiera besado a Millicent, ni que le hubieran pagado todo el oro de Gringotts.

Al acabar la velada, cerca de las dos de la noche, las parejas se habían reducido a 11. Malfoy había deshecho el hechizo que había puesto sobre la puerta, y todos salieron rápidamente de la habitación del pánico.

Ron, Hermione Harry y Ginny se fueron sigilosamente hacia su sala común.

- No me lo había pasado tan bien desde el baile del Torneo de los tres magos – admitió Hermione haciendo referencia a la confesión de Pansy.

- Ha sido genial, Ron, te felicito – dijo Ginny.

- ¿Y tú por qué no te has sentado en la silla como los demás? – le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

- Las ventajas de ser la pareja de Malfoy

- Pero podrías contarlo ahora, que estamos entre amigos – intentó persuadirla.

- De eso nada. Tendrás que leerme la mente – le indicó señalándose la frente.

- Por favor, juremos que le recordaremos a Malfoy este día hasta su muerte – sugirió Ron a sus amigos. Todos asintieron a la vez y fueron mucho más alegres a su Sala Común. Dejar en ridículo a Malfoy y a Parkinson la misma noche era un hecho que se tenía que recordar.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Me ha encantado dejar en ridículo a Pansy XD

La segunda prueba, en el siguiente capítulo.

La habitación del pánico es en honor a mi madre, que llama así a mi habitación cuando está desordenada. I love you mum :D

No hay muchas ganas de comentar, pero espero que vosotras si lo hagáis. Así que si me dejáis un review, y yo la más feliz del mundo mundial :D

Muchos besos, y cuidaos¿vale?

SilianMo0Re

PD: Subidos dos nuevos one-shot. San Draco Malfoy por el día de San Valentín y Notable por una experiencia personal XD


	6. Venganza femenina

New chap!! :D

**CAPÍTULO 6:**  Venganza femenina

- ¡Nos ha tomado el pelo!

Ron escupió la leche que se había tragado en un segundo. Hermione había dejado caer un libro en la mesa del desayuno. Harry se limitó a mirarle con unos ojos ojerosos.

- Si quieres hacer que me muera de una indigestión puedes hacerlo de otras maneras, ¿sabes? – le dijo Ron muy cabreado.

- ¿No os habéis dado cuenta? – Les dijo reprimiendo un suspiro - ¡Nos ha tomado el pelo!

- Si empiezas por decirnos quien nos ha tomado el pelo, seguro que nos sentiremos más tranquilos – respondió Harry bostezando.

- ¡Esto es muy serio, Harry! ¡Malfoy nos ha tomado el pelo! – Ron refunfuñó por lo bajo, cansado de tener que hablar más del tarado de Malfoy que de otra cosa.

- ¿Otra vez Malfoy, Hermione? Lo vemos todos los días, no queremos sesiones "extra" de su arrogante genio – le reprendió Harry.

- Ayer Malfoy nos tomó el pelo. Bueno, a nosotros y a todos los demás. Sabía que era un capullo, pero no creía que llegara a tanto, ¿sabes? – Ron dejó posar su cabeza en la mesa, apartando los cereales. Si la conversación iba sobre Malfoy, se alargaría mucho.

- Qué ha pasado ahora – murmuró Ron al borde del sueño. Hermione se acomodó mejor en su asiento, como si fuera a soltar toda la lección de Transformaciones.

- Bien, ¿os acordáis cuando Malfoy dijo que había puesto veritaserum en las bebidas para que soltáramos todo lo que había pasado con el estúpido juego? ¿Os acordáis? – Ron y Harry asintieron más por complacer a Hermione que por otra cosa – Bien, pues mintió.

Ron se dio golpes en la mesa con la cabeza.

- No me digas que has estado toda la santa noche buscando los puntos débiles del juego de Malfoy, Hermione. Lo pasado, pasado está, no le des más vueltas.

- ¿No te sentiste humillado, Ronald Weasley cuando tuviste que confesar tu apasionado beso con Parkinson, eh? ¿Cómo te sentiste? – Preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja – He estado mirando en libros – Harry farfulló un "como no" – y es técnicamente imposible que el Veritaserum mantenga los efectos en el cuerpo hasta una determinada hora. Cuando se ingiere el Veritaserum, los efectos se producen enseguida. ¿No os dais cuenta? ¡Nos engañó como a niños pequeños! Por eso él no quiso sentarse en la silla, ¡porque no se había tomado nada! Y si se sentaba en la silla significaba que se había tomado el Veritaserum, y por eso tendría que haberlo confesado todo, pero él no quería, ¿lo entendéis? – exclamó la morena.

- ¿Y no podías haber llegado a esa conclusión anoche? – preguntó Harry levemente enfadado. Hermione enrojeció.

- Anoche todo era muy difícil: la presión, el ambiente… ¡No estaba en condiciones de… darme cuenta de las cosas! – farfulló Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya, estabas demasiado concentrada en recordar el beso de Malfoy, ¿no? – le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa picarona.

- ¡Harry! Por favor, esto no es un juego. Bueno, sí es un juego, pero no tenemos que ceder ante la iniciativa de Malfoy de… ¿Dónde va Ron?

Harry se giró para buscar a su amigo. Ronald Weasley se dirigía con muy malas intenciones al final de la mesa de Slytherin, donde un sobresaltado rubio reía las penosas gracias de sus amigos. Hermione se levantó de inmediato, y fue corriendo a retener la iniciativa de su amigo pelirrojo. Pero Ron estaba muy cabreado. Su rostro estaba endurecido, y los labios estaban fuertemente presionados, como si se estuviera mordiendo la lengua. La sangre le había subido a las orejas. Para cuando Hermione había llegado al lado de su amigo, este ya casi se disponía a pegar a Malfoy.

-¡¡Ron!! – intentó frenarle Harry. Este chillido hizo girar a todo el sector Slytherin dirigido por Malfoy.

-¿Qué pasa Weasley? ¿Sufres de estreñimiento? – le preguntó Draco riéndose. Todos los compañeros de Slytherin le rieron al broma a su rey, menos Pansy quizás, que se limitaba a mantener su rostro frío.

- Suéltame Harry. Ayer ese hurón desteñido ya se rió bastante de mí – le murmuró Ron a Harry. Las manos de Hermione sujetaron la cara de Ron para que le mirara a ella.

- Ron, escucha, no hace montar un espectáculo. Malfoy tendrá su venganza, no te preocupes – insistió Hermione. Miró a su alrededor y vio como la profesora McGonagall miraba con demasiado interés lo que estaba sucediendo entre Gruffindor y Slyhterin, básicamente por los sucios comentarios que seguía soltando Malfoy y que hacían que Ron se cabreara todavía más.

8888888888888888

- Vale, v..engan…za…Mal…foy… - escribió Hermione sobre un pergamino.

Ron seguía cabreado, Hermione demasiado puesta en el tema y Harry cansado de tratar siempre lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no pasamos de él? Le damos demasiada importancia – confesó Harry.

- ¿Te da igual, Harry? Que nos trate como a escoria, que se crea Dios, que esté en un pedestal, que seamos mierda para él, que nos insulte, nos maltrate psicológicamente, que agrada nuestra persona… ¿te da igual todo eso?

- Ha sonado demasiado filosófico – admitió Harry.

- Es igual, a ver necesito ideas. ¿Qué es lo que más odia Malfoy?

- Los muggles – respondió Ron, que seguía cabreado.

- Ya Ron, pero aquí no hay muggles, ¿sabes? – le recordó Hermione.

- La ropa barata – objetó Harry.

- ¡Ya Harry, pero hacer a Malfoy que se ponga ropa barata no es una venganza, por favor!

- Ay, no se, en verdad me da igual. Mira Hermione, que haga lo que le de la gana, mi opinión hacia él va a ser la misma con o sin venganza, solo que con venganza quizás me sentiría un poco mejor. Pero es igual, no es necesaria – Y dicho esto, Harry se levantó del sillón y fue hacia su dormitorio. La idea de echarse una siesta era mucho más sugerente que estar pensando en Malfoy.

- Bueno Ron, ¿qué me dices? – preguntó Hermione molesta por la actitud de sus amigos.

- Pues… no se, la verdad es que Harry tiene razón. Le dedicamos demasiado tiempo a Malfoy. – Se levantó y siguió el mismo camino que su amigo.

- ¡¡Muy bien!! ¡¡Después no vengáis lloriqueando y diciendo "ay, Malfoy me ha hecho esto, Malfoy me ha hecho lo otro" ¡¡ La sumisión no es la mejor opción, ¿sabéis?! - farfulló poniéndose de los nervios. A sus amigos les daba igual cómo los trataba Malfoy y ahí estaba ella, estrujándose los sesos para averiguar cuál es la mejor manera de dejar a Malfoy en el sitio en el que le corresponde.

Silencio.

Una idea pasó por su cabeza rápidamente. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? A lo mejor ella no tenía el poder suficiente para poner en mal sitio a Malfoy, pero sus amigos Slyhterin estaban más cerca de él.

¿Cómo se sentiría Parkinson al saber que todo lo que dijo ayer fue por culpa de Malfoy?

- Aunque, en verdad, ahí si que dejamos en ridículo a Malfoy. Pero, un poco más no mata a nadie.

Se levantó y tal como estaba salió de la sala común con al esperanza de encontrarse con Parkinson por algún sitio. Cierto era que no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba la sala común de Slyhterin, así que fue primero al Gran Comedor para ver si veía a la morena.

Su plan era perfecto. ¿Desde cuándo era tan retorcida?

88888888888888888

- ¡Parkinson! – gritó Hermione a la desesperada al ver como Pansy iba hacia las mazmorras. La serpiente se giró por educación más que por otra cosa. Nada de lo que viniera de un Gryffindor y menos de esa sangre sucia, le interesaba lo más mínimo. Bueno, eso es lo que pensaba antes de escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirle Hermione.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

- Antes que nada quiero dejar claro que estoy aquí por una buena causa, aunque parezca mentira – Parkinson alzó una ceja.

- Ve al grano, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí contemplándote – le farfulló. Hermione mantuvo el porte. Si se rendía y se le iban los estribos, nunca podría acabar con su venganza.

- Verás, es sobre Malfoy. No saques conclusiones erróneas – dijo al ver como la cara de Parkison cambiaba de repente – Anoche, Malfoy nos engañó a todos, y cuando digo a todos, los Slytherin estáis incluidos.

- ¿Por qué iba a querer Malfoy engañarnos? – le preguntó Pansy.

- Malfoy nos dijo que había puesto Veritaserum en las bebidas y que por eso nos teníamos que confesar, ¿cierto? – Pansy tardó un poco en responder, y en su blanquecina piel se empezaba a apreciar una sobra roja.

- Cierto, sí. ¿Vas a restregarme todo lo que dije ayer sobre la comadreja? Perdóname, pero no tengo tiempo – Y dicho esto, reemprendió la marcha hacía su sala común.

- ¡No, no Parkinson, de ninguna manera! Si estoy aquí es para un acuerdo mutuo – le explicó para ganarse a la serpiente.

- Ja, no hay nada en lo que un león y una serpiente puedan ponerse de acuerdo – le espetó.

- Sí que lo hay, Parkison. Malfoy nos engañó porque no puso ningún Veritaserum en nuestras bebidas. Nos hizo creer que si que lo había para decir cosas que no hubiéramos dicho nunca. Él mismo es consciente de que el Veritaserum actúa enseguida, no se pueden forzar los efectos.

Pansy se había quedado con la mirada perdida.

"_¡¡Vale, lo admito, me gustó!! ¡¡Me gustó besar al condenado de la comadreja porque sabe besar como es debido!! !! ¡¡Más de uno debería aprender a besar así!!"_

Se le cayó el mundo a los pies.

Hermione prefirió no decir nada y que ella misma sacara sus propias conclusiones, pero se había quedado estática. Por un momento, Pansy Parskinson se había quedado sin palabras.

- Bueno, qué me dices – le preguntó Hermione.

Parkinson le miró con unos ojos que daban miedo. Hermione se estremeció de arriba abajo, y temió haber metido la pata.

- Concretamente, ¿en qué tipo de venganza estabas pensando? – le respondió Parkinson. Hermione sonrió.

- Lo dejo a tu elección. Pero, si puede ser, que esté preparada para la prueba de mañana, cuando estemos todos reunidos, ya sabes, para mayor disfrute – murmuró Hermione.

- Dalo por hecho.

888888888888

- Tengo unas ganas de que llegue la prueba de esta noche – estalló Hermione en medio del silencio de la sala común. Ron levantó la vista con miedo de sus ejercicios de pociones y Harry apartó un poco su silla.

- ¿Qué te has tomado Hermione? – preguntó Harry con miedo.

- No seas tonto, Harry. El concurso está bien después de todo. Nos divertimos, nos reímos, Malfoy nos engaña pero a todo el mundo el da igual… ¡ah no! A mi no me da igual, y por eso, queridos amigos, he puesto cartas en el asunto – puntualizó Hermione para llamar la atención de sus amigos.

- Qué has hecho Hermione – dijo Ron con más seriedad de la habitual.

- Nada, una chiquillada, pero sin importancia – Hermione mojó la pluma en el tintero y empezó a canturrear una canción mientras pasaba a limpio sus apuntes de historia.

- Suéltalo – le dijo Harry.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Hermione haciéndose la loca.

- Lo estás deseando Hermione – le respondió Harry.

Cómo le conocía su amigo.

- Pues mira, después de que me dierais calabazas, decidí hacerlo por mí misma. Así que busqué a Parkinson, y ella estuvo encantada con mi plan – murmuró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tipo de p…? – intentó decir Harry.

- ¡¿Buscaste a Parkinson?! – gritó Ron. Hermione asintió - ¿Y no me avisaste?

- Ron, no sabía que el beso os hubiera unido tanto – comentó Hermione – Si lo llego a saber…

- No seas tonta – le reprochó Ron lanzándole un cojín – Simplemente es que dos personas intimidan más que una. Seguro que has tenido problemas con la serpiente.

- No, Ron. Cuando dos mujeres se ponen de acuerdo, puede temblar el mundo – dijo felizmente. Empezó a recoger sus cosas ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

- ¡Eh! ¿Cuál es el plan? – le preguntó Harry ansioso.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Ni yo misma lo se. Lo he dejado a la libre elección de Parkinson.

- Entonces no esperes nada bueno – dijo Ron.

8888888888888

La noche había llegado a Hogwarts, y con ella, una nueva prueba del concurso de Malfoy. Lo que pasa es que él no sabía que esa noche iba a ser un poco diferente.

Pansy no había probado bocado. Durante la cena se había limitado a observar cómo comía Malfoy, que estaba sentado justo enfrente. Le miraba con odio y crispación, y en su interior ya se empezaba a formar un malévolo plan.

"Draco Malfoy, no sabes lo que te espera"

* * *

Muajajajaja me encanta dejar las cosas en suspense XD

Sí metía toda la venganza y la prueba en el mismo chap (a parte de dejarme la vida) no lo habría dejado con emoción, y me encanta dejar los capítulos abiertos

Espero reviews, ¿vale? Y si llegamos a 100, pues haremos una fiesta virtual XD ¿Lo conseguiremos? ¡Nosotros podemos!

Muchos besos, y buenas fiestas a quienes están ahora en fiesta (yo!! XD)

SilianMo0Re


	7. Mi ama McGonagall

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento elevado a infinito XD

Escribiría toda la página llena de lo siento para todas aquellas personas que habéis esperado a que actualizara desde hace varios y muchos meses. Lo siento de verdad. Me desconecté totalmente, y me ha sido bastante difícil engancharme al tren de los fics de nuevo. Pero este fic lo tengo que acabar, porque llevo siete capítulos, 116 reviews y eso para mí es un honor. Tengo que compensároslo de alguna forma. ¡He pasado los 100 reviews! Cada vez queda menos para los 150, y seguiré agradeciéndooslo hasta que me canse!! Si sirve de compensación por haberos fallado, os informo que ya he tomado de nuevo las riendas del fic, y os lo demuestro con este nuevo capítulo:

* * *

**Mi ama McGonagall**

- Chicos, ¿podemos irnos ya? – Preguntó por enésima vez Hermione. Jugaba con su peludo gato en la alfombra de la sala común, cerca de la chimenea. Llevaba quince minutos diciendo lo mismo.

- Hermione, por más que lo repitas, hasta que no acabemos de copiar esto no nos vamos a ir – respondió Ron.

- Pero si lleváis más de media hora. Cuando tenéis entrenamiento de Quidditch os dais mucha más prisa – se quejó ella. Harry y Ron, como siempre a última hora, estaban copiando los deberes de Transformaciones para el día siguiente. Habían tenido muchos ratos libres, pero no, ellos siempre al final. Hermione refunfuñó otra vez, y harta de estar sentada sin aprovechar el tiempo (ya había estudiado todo lo que tenía que estudiar) se levantó y se preparó para salir de la Sala Común.

- Bueno, yo me largo. Esta noche va a ser movidita y no me quiero perder detalle – Se apresuró y salió disparada de la Sala Común, o lo intentó antes de que su amigo Ron le llamara a voces.

- ¿Has quedado con Parkinson? – gritó. Hermione levantó una ceja.

- A sí que si va Parkinson tu vienes, y si no va, pues que Hermione se aguante y que vaya sola por los pasillos, ¿no es así? – le dijo aventurando un poco por los pensamientos de Ron.

- Es que ella es una serpiente y nun…

- ¡Ron!, esa excusa ya la has utilizado muchas veces – El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza y continuó copiando junto a Harry.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y salió despacio, muy sigilosamente de la sala. El retrato de al lado le dijo unas cuantas palabras bastante violentas, pero ella se limitó a desaparecer de allí como el humo.

¿Qué habría preparado Pansy? No sabía hasta qué punto una serpiente podía vengarse de otra serpiente y la verdad es que tenía bastante interés en averiguarlo. ¿Veritaserum? ¿Sesión de tortura? ¿Prueba extra? Había tantas opciones… la cual más tentadora. No sabía qué diantre había pensado la malévola mente de una serpiente como Pansy.

Siguió andando hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, y para su "suerte" apareció Malfoy cuando fue a girar hacia la derecha, casualmente en dirección contraria.

- ¿Dónde vas tan deprisa, Malfoy? – parecía como embobado, pero esa expresión de su rostro se borró al oír las palabras de Hermione.

- Deberías guardarte tus comentarios para esta noche – le escupió cuando estuvo enfrente de ella. Hermione se cruzó de brazos: si Malfoy supiera lo que le esperaba esa misma noche, seguro que le hubiera gustado tener un giratiempo. No pudo reprimir una risa - ¿Qué te ocurre ahora?

- Nada. ¿Es que una no puede reírse? – preguntó irónicamente.

- No delante de Draco Malfoy – le respondió más tenso de lo normal.

- Bueno, yo me voy a "la reunión" de "tu concurso", cosa que deberías hacer tú también, ¿no? A fin de cuentas tu "organizas" el concurso y deberías estar preparándolo todo.

- ¿Quién te dice que no está todo preparado, Granger? – farfulló ante las palabras de la Gryffindor.

- Para empezar, la sala de los Menesteres está en la dirección contraria – Y señaló hacia el frente – Y… faltan tres minutos para que empiece la reunión. ¿Problemas de última hora? – Draco estaba apretando los puños para poder controlarse. Casi se podía ver en su frente cómo la sangre le inflaba las venas.

- No te metas en mis asuntos – musitó levemente cabreado.

Cuando Draco estuvo lo bastante lejos para que no oyera nada, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar unas palabras:

- Ya lo he hecho.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La sala entera no pudo reaccionar ante las palabras de Parkinson. Algunos se llevaban las manos a la cabeza, otros balbuceaban algo que parecían ser palabras, otros recordaban lo que había pasado la noche anterior… Pero nadie llegó a pronunciar algo coherente hasta que Blaise explotó como una bomba de relojería.

- ¿Cómo ha sido tan cabrón de hacernos esto? – graznó poniéndose de pie. - ¿Pero qué se ha creído?

- No puede vacilarnos de esa forma, por muy Malfoy y muy Slytherin que sea – comentó una furiosa Angelina. A ella se unieron la mayoría de asistentes de la sala:

- ¿Quién se cree? ¿El amo del mundo? – replicó Daphne al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- Yo me lo cargo – murmuró Ron a la vez que se levantaba del cojín. Hermione le sujetó un brazo y le obligó a sentarse.

- No seas crío, Ron.

Toda la sala se había sumido en un auténtico caos. Todos estaban hablando, gritando e incluso Dean se había dedicado a lanzar cojines a la pared para frenar su ira.

-Quiero pruebas – exigió Zabinni cuando se puso al lado de Parkinson.

- Todo esto lo ha descubierto Granger, así que si quieres pruebas pídeselas a ella – respondió Parkison. Blaise no cabía en su asombro.

- ¿Y te fías de una Gryffindor así porque sí? Vamos, Parkison, ¿desde cuándo nos importa lo que diga o deje de decir la comelibros de Granger? ¿Y si es una tapadera?

- Créeme, no lo es.

Pansy dio unos cuántos chillidos para que se callara todo el mundo (suerte que la sala estaba insonorizada) y así poder explicar su plan-venganza.

- Bien, Malfoy nos la ha jugado a TODOS: Slytherins, Gryffindors, Revenclaws y Hufflepuffs. No nos vamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Por lo menos yo no. Hay que darle su merecido.

- ¡Estoy contigo! – le cortó Ron. Pansy le lanzó una mirada que se clavó en las azules pupilas del Weasley.

- Personalmente, me he encargado de que tenga una venganza.

- ¿Qué tipo de venganza? – interrumpió Ernie.

- Lo sabrás, todos lo sabréis. Ahora solo hay que seguir el juego. Tenemos que dejar que diga cuál es la siguiente prueba, y después tendrá su venganza. ¿Quién está conmigo?

Todos gritaron en unísono. Sería una de las pocas veces en la historia de Hogwarts que todas las casas se unían para un pacto común. Y más si este pacto era en contra de un Slytherin.

Harry, que se había tirado toda la reunión mirando el Mapa del Merodeador intentando encontrar una etiqueta que pusiera "Draco Malfoy", descubrió que el susodicho se acercaba ya a la sala. Le dio un codazo a Hermione.

- Viene ya – Y sin más, dijo las palabras mágicas y se guardó el supuesto trozo de pergamino en el bolsillo.

Hermione se levantó, y con sigilo se acercó a Parkinson para informarle.

- Malfoy viene hacia aquí – le dijo solamente. Pansy levantó una ceja.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tú hazme caso.

E inmediatamente, Malfoy apareció por la puerta de forma grandiosa, como siempre. Se paró en seco al ver como todos los alumnos estaban de pie y hablando a voces, y se sorprendió de ver a Pansy hablando con alguien como Granger.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Al oír las palabras del futuro vengado, todos volvieron a sus sitios como si de niños se tratara. Malfoy gozó de su autoridad y haciéndose paso se situó en el centro de la sala, como siempre.

- Hoy os voy a comunicar cuál va a ser la segunda prueba. Esta segunda prueba no va a ser a parejas - se oyeron varios suspiros - sino que se va a efectuar de forma individual, donde cada uno va a competir con todos los demás. Se le conoce como "La escondida China". Todos os estaréis preguntando en qué consiste - Hermione rodó los ojos - Pues bien, consiste en lo siguiente: en primer lugar, los chicos buscan a las chicas por el colegio y cuando son encontradas, tienen que besar a su captor. Entonces, quien gane será el que haya besado al mayor número de chicas y al revés.

- Menuda chorrada - musitó Harry.

- Y, ¿cómo sabemos que nadie hace trampa? - preguntó alguien del fondo.

- Cada uno tendrá una lista e irá tachando a quien vaya encontrando. Es fácil, hasta un troll podría hacerlo – y miró de reojo a Weasley. Ron apretó su cojín contra sí mismo. Draco invocó algo sobre su mano y apareció un fajo de hojas que fue repartiendo con la varita - Aquí están los nombres de los chicos y de las chicas.

- ¿Y cuándo se hará la prueba? - preguntó Daphne.

- Mañana

- ¿Mañana? ¿Con todos los alumnos por ahí? ¿Pero tú estás loco o qué? - exclamó Hermione.

- En eso consiste la prueba, sabelotodo. Será como el juego ese muggle de pillar o algo así. A lo mejor ahora si que lo has entendido - Hermione torció el gesto y decidió no meter más cizaña - ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?

Muy despacio, Pansy Parkison levantó la mano. Un murmullo general se apoderó de la sala.

- Yo tengo una duda - Se fue acercando a Draco contoneando las caderas. Ron se inclinó un poco hacia Harry para... poder ver un poquito mejor.

- Te creía un poco más inteligente, Pansy - Ella sonrió.

- Créeme que lo soy. Como decía, tengo una duda. Pero no es una duda sobre esta prueba, sino por la prueba anterior, la de hace unos días.

- ¿Qué duda tienes? La prueba ya ha pasado así que si te arrepientes de tu espectáculo con la comadreja no es mi culpa.

- Sí que es tu culpa, Malfoy, no sabes hasta qué punto - Draco empezó a ponerse, no nervioso, pero si un poco... abrumado.

- Si te explicaras un poquito mejor, quizás...

- Te digo, Draco Malfoy, que si no nos hubieras engañado a todos diciendo que habías puesto Veritaserum cuando de verdad no lo habías hecho, quizás todo lo del otro día no habría pasado.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac... Era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala de los Menesteres. Una única gota de sudor caía por la frente de la serpiente, una, pero suficiente para Parkison.

- ¿Qué narices estás diciendo? - intentó defenderse.

- No te esmeres en negarlo, Malfoy. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Todo el mundo sabe que es imposible que los efectos del Veritaserum duren del día a la noche, y todo el mundo sabe que es imposible que pudieras haber puesto la bebida en cada vaso. Lo siento de corazón, Malfoy, pero estás tirando piedras sobre tu propio tejado.

- Te estás equivocando, todos os estáis equivocando - se giró hacia Pansy - Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces todo lo que dijiste sobre Weasley fue cierto no? - Las neuronas de Parkison se bloquearon.

Sinceramente, no había pensado en eso, no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Miró como el desagradecido de Malfoy se estaba riendo en su cara, con esa sonrisa ladeada que mostraba sus perfectos e impolutos dientes.

- Por eso, Draco Malfoy, tú también vas a sufrir las consecuencias de tu propio error – anunció con poderío. Draco se puso las manos en los bolsillos como si no hubiera oído nada.

- Vamos a ver, Pansy, creo que te estás haciendo un lío. Quieres que sufra las consecuencias de "mis actos" porque según tú, no eché Veritaserum en las bebidas. Todo esto sin darme pruebas… - Se mordió el labio, pensativo - Ya… ¿tú y cuántos más? – Masculló mirando al gentío.

Al principio todos se quedaron un poco intimidados por sus palabras, pero Hermione no lo pudo evitar.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Parkison – dijo levantando la mano.

- Interesante… Aquí hay alguna especie de complot, ¿verdad? Vamos Parkinson, tú odias a Granger. Se ve desde Drumstang – A Pansy no le hizo ninguna gracia, y no se molestó en darle la razón.

- Yo también estoy de acuerdo – dijo Ron, a quien siguió Harry.

Poco a poco las manos se fueron levantando, y Draco ya no supo qué decir. Primero todos los Gryffindor, luego se sumó Cho, Ernie, Justin… Ya solo le quedaban los Slytherins. Malfoy se giró buscando en ellos esperanza, pero sus caras no eran del todo amigables.

- Yo también, Pansy – anunció Daphne.

Ya solo le quedaba Blaise.

- Lo siento tío, esta vez te has pasado un rato – admitió levantando la mano.

Draco no cabía en su asombro. Todos se habían puesto en contra suya. Pansy conjuró una silla y obligó a Malfoy a sentarse en ella.

- ¿Y cuál es la "supuesta venganza"? – preguntó dando por perdida la salvación.

- Pues, es algo muy sencillo – le contestó Parkinson – Estoy segura de que podrás llevar a cabo esta pequeña misión.

- Suéltalo – pidió Draco de los nervios.

- Todos sabemos que hay una profesora que… no te cae especialmente bien, ¿a que sí?

- ¡McGonagall! – exclamó Ron.

- Hasta Weasley lo ha adivinado, Malfoy – Draco hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Pansy lo paró – No, Malfoy. Esta vez no te vas a escapar.

- ¿Y qué quieres que le haga a la vieja bruja? – Se estaba temiendo lo peor.

- No te preocupes. No te voy a pedir que le hagas un favor ni nada por el estilo – Todos se rieron – Solo quiero, "queremos" que pongas más atención en sus clases, que le pidas disculpas por tu comportamiento durante todos estos años, y que, ya puestos, le regales algo por haber sido tan desagradecido con ella.

No pudo más que articular un simple vocablo.

-¿Qué?

- Lo que has oído.

- ¿Se te ha ido la pinza, verdad? ¡Vamos Parkinson, ni en sueños! – masculló zafándose de su compañera.

- Quizás, quieras un poco de esto y contarnos, con pelos y señales como te fue con Granger en la prueba del beso… pero ahora sí que beberás – dijo sacando el maldito frasco. Draco tenía el corazón en un puño. Maldijo a toda la existencia mágica y muggle y a Salazar por haber existido.

O decía lo que había sentido en el beso de Hermione (suya consecuencia sería pérdida total del poder sobre todos los que le rodean) o lamerle los pies a McGonagall en sus clases.

"McGonagall, McGonagall, McGonagall… maldito degenerado, espero que la elijas" murmuró para sí misma Hermione, cruzando los dedos con disimulo. Estaba segura de que la elegiría a ella para fastidiarla, para decir que no tenía ni pajotera idea de besos y de que había sido un fiasco total.

Era o humillar o humillarse, y Malfoy era un especialista lo primero. Pero ella, por si acaso, aún tenía esperanzas.

- Y bien, ¿qué eliges?

Draco miró al suelo, y esa fue su última palabra antes de salir por la puerta de la Sala ante la mirada de todos los asistentes.

- McGonagall.

* * *

… ¿bien? XD

Esta va a ser la segunda prueba que veremos en el capítulo siguiente (qué televisivo ha sonado eso XD)

Gracias a Angeessima, que en un comentario escribió esta prueba (La escondida China) como sugerencia. Iba a poner otro nombre en vez de China, algo que sonara más mágico, pero he encontrado que en China también hay mucha magia, y lo he dejado.

Mm… ¿Por qué Draco no ha querido utilizar el Veritaserum para confesar su "experiencia" con Hermione? Muajajajajaja

¡Hasta el próximo chap!

Intentaré no tardar tanto XD

Qué leches, juro que no tardaré tanto :D


End file.
